


Bedsheets and Apologies

by AprilDawn26



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, I've lost my creativity people, It's a serious problem, Princess Hermione Granger, Royal Prince Draco Malfoy, Royalty, why do all my ideas come from TikTok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29679747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilDawn26/pseuds/AprilDawn26
Summary: Hermione neared the end and tried to glance once again at the mysterious man, but he was nowhere to be found. Hermione frowned questioningly and grabbed the last bit of her makeshift rope and breathed in. 'Here goes nothing' she thought and slowly let go.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 2





	Bedsheets and Apologies

"Ugh!" Hermione screamed at her parents, running from them.  
"Darling, we truly want the best for you!" Her mother called. 'No she didn't. None of them truly care.' Hermione thought.  
"Hermione, Come back here at once! You know uniting our kingdoms is the best thing we can do for us, and you will marry him because I said so!" Her father called. 'Yeah, thats more like it', she thought snarkily as she hitched up her dress and ran into her room, slamming the door. Her maid Ginny jumped at the sound, dropping her duster and sending plumes of dust into the air, which she then breathed in and seemed to have some sort of asthma attack and seizure combination.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry Ginny. I shouldn't have slammed the door, It's just...my parents are being so unreasonable!" Hermione huffed as she sat down on her canopy bed, tears forming in her eyes. Ginny set aside her duster, (and apparently her need for air as well) and hurried to Hermione's side, only slightly wheezing now.  
"Oh, no need to apologize your highness. I pity you, I really do. I've heard from the other maids that he hasn't even left his room in the 5 days he's been here!" She exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips and frowning, "He seems very arrogant, you deserve much better" With that, Hermione's tears came full force.  
"Oh, come here" She said, wrapping Hermione up into a big hug, feeling Hermione sob and sob and sob...and the occasional wheeze from Ginny.

The rest of the day was a flurry of wedding activity. There was dress fittings and meal tastings and several surprisingly long meetings on which cutlery to use. Hermione wasn't paying attention to any of it, not the dress, not the food, and definitely not the cutlery. She was busy figuring out a way out of this whole marriage shebang thing. She had already ruled out hot air balloons, and somehow summoning a horde of animals (because alas, as on brand as that may be, she was not in any way "talented" in that area of being a princess.) wasn't going to cut it either. Soon, it became nightfall, and Hermione had not a single plan ready to go. She sat, sulking in her bed, fisting her bedsheets in frustration when a lightbulb went off. Well, a lightbulb actually did go off, so she went up to go check on it, dragging her sheet over to the window and thats where the figurative lightbulb went off. "I'll tie a bunch of my sheets together and climb out the window!" She exclaimed softly! She ran back over to her bed and began taking off the hundreds of layers adorning her large canopy bed, and began tying them together. She decided to use a Palomar knot, because duh, and lugged the makeshift escape route to her window. She unlatched the latch and opened the window, getting a blast of wind straight to the face. 'Great', she thought, 'already off to a wonderful start.' She shoved the sheets over the side of the widow, being careful to hold on to her end, and smirked, 'Take that misogynistic marriage laws'. She tied her corner of the bedsheet to one of her desk legs and then headed back over to the window. She peered down at the ground and her eyes widened. There was at least a foot of empty space that her sheets didn't reach. "Well shit" she muttered. She hoisted herself upon the window ledge and grabbed hold of the sheet and a bag she packed and shrugged, 'Oh well, at least I'm not dying from rabies' she thought, which had actually happened to her friend Lavender, who summoned a pack of wild rabbits with her singing voice and ended up getting bitten on her butt. Another reason the idea was vetoed. She started climbing down, albeit slowly at first, not wanting to fall to her death quite yet. She was about halfway down when she heard a noise. It was almost like a high pitched feminine squeak. She turned her head to the right and almost dropped her hold on her sheets. There, about 30 feet away, on the southern end of the castle, was someone else climbing down a rope of bedsheets. They locked eyes, and both gaped. The man had blonde, almost silver hair in the moonlight, and was wearing a white button down dress shirt and slacks. they stared at each other for awhile until they remembered what they were doing and continued their descent. Hermione kept shooting glances at the strange man, wondering what on earth he was doing, and who he even was. She was sure she had not encountered anyone that looked quite like him ever, it was not often you see someone with that hair color in this region you know. In comparison, Hermione's dull brown locks probably looked quite dull in the night. She was hoping at least her blonde highlights shone in the moonlight, but then she remembered she didn't have blonde highlights, and it was in fact Lavender who had blonde hair. 'Of course' she thought darkly, as the neared the ground, 'at least she's dead now.' Hermione imagined the ghost of Lavender combing through her blond hair and smirking from below. Hermione neared the end and tried to glance once again at the mysterious man, but he was nowhere to be found. Hermione frowned questioningly and grabbed the last bit of her makeshift rope and breathed in. 'Here goes nothing' she thought and slowly let go.

The End

Just kidding, its not the end..she doesn't die.

yet...

Anyway, let me know if you enjoyed this and if you ever want me to finish it!

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this idea popped up on my FYP on Tiktok not so long ago. It was a writing prompt by @ writinggprompts so definitely go check them out. I think this was actually based off of a Wattpad story, (But I really don't know, so if you care enough, go check that out too...) so props to them for creativity.


End file.
